A Princess And A Farmboy - Luke Skywalker Love Story
by bb4ever1000
Summary: Princess Isla Organa is the adopted sister of Leia Organa, and knows nothing of her true family. When the two sisters are sent on a vital mission they are captured by the evil Sith Lord Darth Vader and are taken captive on the dreaded Death Star. What will happen when a farm boy comes to rescue them? Part 1 of 'Odd Match' series.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Farewells

"Father-"

Cutting her off, he placed those large hands of comfort on her bare shoulders.

"Isla, my dear, all will be fine. Save the Rebellion with your sister" he instructed in that wise voice she loved and cherished so much, the voice that she would never forget, and would never aspire to.

"When will I see you again?" her voice was cracking, like a rock splitting in two. Her breath caught in her throat, her lungs strained of the oxygen that lasted her this long. The tears that had been welling in her sparkling blue eyes were now streaming delicately down her pretty face.

His kind brown eyes couldn't deny their sadness as well, a single tear rolled down his cheek as he cupped her face in his hands.

The smile upon his lips was faint, but nonetheless there, "one day" his arms then wrapped warmly around his 19-year-old adoptive daughter, the arms to her felt like a much-needed blanket of warmth and companionship, and so she snuggled into them.

She buried herself into his chest as she had done when she was so much younger, she caught a whiff of his scent, that fragrance of loamy, humid rain she had grown so used to.

"And Isla" he broke away slightly, but not enough for them to detach "take this".

Bail Organa then shoved his hand in his cloak pocket, removing from it a necklace. The most beautiful necklace Princess Isla had ever come to see. She gasped slightly, her blue eyes stared in awe.

"I've had it for years" he began to speak, lifting the blonde hair off her neck and graciously putting the necklace on her. "It once, a long time ago, belonged to Obi-wan kenobi, a General in the Clone Wars, then an old friend of mine Sabé, and now, you".

"Father, I love it." And how could she not? Around the beautiful diamond was an elegant appearing string of metal waving around the piece, proving the jewelry to be the most beautiful ever. The string of glossy metal was dotted with silver diamonds that simply radiated with light in the natural sunlight that shone from the Alderaanian sun.

He smiled, the grin so genuine it could cause an innocent person to result feeling guilty, that was the thing with Isla Organa, so innocent and kind, perhaps too much so, "I'd hoped you would".

"Isla" Leia's voice echoed from the doorway into the Palace's thrown room. Isla and Bail both turned to visualize the beautiful princess standing with her sleek brown hair tied in two cinna buns. She wore a long white dress, the hem just brushed the spotless marble floor.

"Be safe my darling girls" Bail blew his two adoptive daughters a heartfelt kiss, one that Isla embraced, and one that Leia dismissed.

"Leia, please, may I have one hug from my daughter of whom is about to leave me?" Bail pleaded. He and Leia had been arguing for weeks now, infinite bitter words neither meant. Isla knew her sister held her pride, and dismally was very knowledgeable for the fact Leia wouldn't be forgiving their father in that current moment.

"Absolutely not, maybe when we return you will have a decency that will lead to me offering you an undeserving hug" she retorted in a stern voice of diplomacy, before fading past the doorway, calling Isla's name a final time before vanishing from the Palace.

"She will forgive you father" Isla attempts to assure Bail, who now, seemed slightly sorrowful, or more so than he'd previously been.

"I'm sure she will" he grinned mildly, drawing his attention to Isla, "but you are not to worry about that".

All Isla could manage was a faint nod before she took in the thrown room, for what she didn't know would be the final time. It was same room she'd played imagination entertainments in beside Leia as babies. The same room she'd read in day after day on the green armchair as a tween. The room that carried her entire childhood, and now she was about to leave it for who knows how long, she didn't feel the strength to farewell it, but for the sake of the galaxy, she'd have to.

Isla had previously bid her adoptive Mother Queen Breha farewell, as the Queen had to tend to other vital matters. It disappointed Isla to not have her Mother there in that moment, but life was full of disappointments she'd just have to learn to live on with. A goodbye smile placed faintly on Isla's lips, a dazzling twinkle in her blue eyes. And with that, she swept out of the Palace and to the Hanger.

Leia was tapping her foot impatiently, leaning composedly on a newly purchased snazzy ship. "Finally" she keened, flipping on her heels to look at the Captain. "Well come on, we should heading off now".

As the multiple guards, captain, and Princesses boarded, the boarding ramp slammed shut, sealing Isla away one last time from the beautiful Alderaan. Silently, she took a seat beside Leia by the window that overlooked the gorgeous scenery below.

"You could've given Father a hug" Isla taunts her, disappointed by how Leia had refused him so rudely, so dismissively. The behavior she presented had wounded Bail, she knew, she had basically felt it if that was quite possible.

"I will forgive him, I just needed to prove my point" she retorted, cracking her pale neck to observe what the guards were doing amongst themselves.

"Trust me your point was already proven"

"Your majesties, we're about to make our jump to hyperspace" the entourage lead bowed lowly, addressing their situation, and rank.

Leia stretched her bold red lips and nodded, "thank you, please proceed".

As the entourage retreated to the cockpit, Leia resumed to conversationing with her blonde adoptive sister, but in her ears, the words were muffled. A strange feeling tugged at her heart, and though she could not pin point it, it sounded as if it were a warning, or a sorrow, she wasn't to sure, but it radiated from Alderaan.

That worried her.

In attempts to soothe her distress, Isla clasped the alluring diamond necklace that hung from her neck.

The necklace, though, she had no idea, held another great significance.


	2. AN

I bring news…..

As most of you know, a little while ago I put all my stories on hiatus, as I simply needed to assist my family in preparation for our move. And now, with less then 2 weeks left before the move, I will have to do so again.

I genuinely, and deeply, apologize, for I would've loved to not pause my stories, but I simply have to keep my priorities straight.

Hopefully they'll be on hiatus for no more then a month, but I hold no promises, other then the promise that I _will_ continue you them, it's just the matter of when.

I will still be online, happy to talk with you all lovely readers, but I will have no time to update my fanfics.

~ BB


End file.
